bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Taikodansō Company
| kanji = 太鼓弾倉 | english = Drum Magazine Company | romaji = Drum and Cylinder Company | founder(s) = Kaitlyn Holmes | headquarters = Soul Society (Seireitei and Rukongai) | leader(s) = Kaitlyn Holmes | senior member(s) = Masahiro Sugiyama | other members = | affiliation = Soul Society (loosely) | purpose = The manufacture, design, creation, and selling of Kidō firearms. | tblColour = Blue | textColour = Yellow }} The (太鼓弾倉, Drum and Cylinder Company) is a manufacturer of Kidō firearms that recently moved from Yuurei Oukoku to the Soul Society after the integration movement between the two societies began. Although being an underdog and recent in popularity, it is home to some of the most exclusive Kidō weaponry in existence. History The Taikodansō was founded only recently within the year by Kaitlyn Holmes with permission from Yūrei officials. Business started out small, with only few workers available to be hired. Kidō weaponry produced was usually as common as it was everywhere. Thus, salary wages were at their average, with just enough to keep the company up and running. However, the company caught the interest of the Spiritsmith, and he decided to assist in advancing their technology. After making a call to Kaitlyn and establishing an agreement, he supplied her with modified material normally used for the likes of his swords. He also introduced her to a material known as "Ethereal" - something that would be necessary for the production of ammunition for the more exclusive guns. After a public demonstration of the H1N0 "Archenemy" Pistol, Taikodansō's sales skyrocketed. Within several months, its products became popular throughout Yūrei, with the military being a primary consumer. After the Soul Society-Yūrei integration movement, Taikodansō's main HQ was moved to Soul Society in order to supply the Seireitei and Rukongai. A side HQ still remained in Yūrei, led by a senior member willing to stay behind and manage. Overview Taikodansō is run by one senior member within each region, with Kaitlyn being within the Rukongai district. Masahiro Sugiyama serves as the head of the company within the Seireitei, on top of being the 11th Division Lieutenant. Its main focus is on the creation of handguns, assault rifles, and anti-material rifles. It is more popular with the use of its pistols and revolvers, particularly in the case of the Rukongai lawless zones. Assault rifles and anti-material rifles are usually bought by the likes of military-supported groups. Products Handguns H1N0 "Archenemy" Combat Pistol The most popular of Taikodansō's weaponry, the Archenemy was the first presented to the public. It is also one of the most expensive on the market, and its creation is suited specifically for gunmen who make it a common habit to engage empowered opponents (e.g. Soul Reapers, Arrancar, Quincy, etc.) The pistol is made of stainless steel and "blessed" by dipping and soaking it in liquid Etherion - a material supplied by the Spiritsmith himself. This effectively renders it invulnerable to being broken by outside sources. It can hold 15 rounds per magazine. It is semi-automatic, firing 13-millimeter rounds made out of hardened Etherion. The way the bullets work is simple: when the bullet escapes from the barrel and into the air, it projects an aura three times the length and width of the bullet. This aura can push aside spiritrons upon nearing them in order to make its way through. Upon penetrating more solid substances, this aura can fade away and make the bullet lose its piercing power. Because of this quality, it is quite capable of dealing serious damage to any biological target it comes across, including the likes of empowered entities. The moderately lengthened barrel reduces the high recoil it would've had otherwise due to the stopping power, making it one of the most balanced and versatile weapons of the Taikodansō. At the same time, however, its exclusiveness increases its cost, making it hard to obtain unless one would be fully devoted to buy the weapon. After his former pistols shattered in his failed assault on Mōshin Tenmō, Oliver Holmes has two Archenemy pistols unexpectedly delivered to him as well as an GA1 Crusader free of charge, courtesy of Kaitlyn (whom he is unaware of at the time). Avaron Setsuko utilizes a solo Archenemy pistol. Assault Rifles Anti-Material Rifles GA1 "Crusader" Anti-Material Cannon The GA1 Anti-Material Cannon, otherwise known as the "Crusader", is one of the most deadly and destructive anti-material weapons known to man. Because of its properties, it is also considered to be next to impossible to wield unless the user possesses superhuman physical prowess. Because of its power and cost, only devoted ones capable of taming the "beast for a gun" can buy it. The Crusader carries a total of four anti-piercing incendiary 20-millimeter rounds within each magazine. Each round is made of Etherion, therefore carrying the same properties as the Archenemy pistol. However, within each round is a contained, energized form of active Etherion. The potency of such energy is the fuel behind the destructive properties of each round. In the hands of a skilled gunner, the Crusader is capable of taking out an airship with a single shot in the right place. One shot can also annihilate platoons of soldiers as well as level massive buildings. But because of its explosive power, it also carries a monstrous recoil that can cause serious shoulder injury if not handled correctly. Because of this, most who are capable of wielding this are confined to prone positions on the ground, using the biped to keep the weapon from moving violently. Only those with exceeding physical prowess are able to use it while in crouching or standing positions while avoiding severe damage done to their bodies. Oliver Holmes is the only known user of this weapon, and he considers it to the secondary signature weapon in his arsenal, the primary being the Archenemy Combat pistol. His first use of it is during a V-14 attack on a 9th Division guarded convoy to provide artillery support for his advancing teammates. Trivia *The acronyms are references to common but popular phrases. The "H1N0" acronym is actually short for the exclamation "Hell no!", while the "GA1" acronym is for "Grade A 1". References Category:Organizations Category:Group Category:Teams